My 12 days of Christmas
by Valenntine2000
Summary: a story about what yami, bakura, yugi, and ryou would give me for the twelve days of christmas, if they liked me. I am a shipper, i just have a crush on the four. AtemXme, BakuraXme, YugiXme, and RyouXme. my rating will stay like this for a reason. rated M
1. Chapter 1: ferrari's

ME:This is my 2nd song fic, but with my own twist. please enjoy my splender! (omg... quate!)

Bakura: Of course. infact we are curious as to what you want for christmas.

Me: aww Kura kinz, you are too sweet!

Yami: what about me boo?

Me: you, Yugi, Ryou and kura kinz, are all mine! I love you!

The four of them: Love you too! oh, and kazuki Takahashi owns yugioh, not our young one!

* * *

** On the frist day of christmas my true loves gave to me... A 97` Ferrari. **

I woke up to find me in bed with yami, bakura, yugi, and ryou all asleep next to me. I am usually the first to wake up bacuase of school, but they where asleep. Plus it was the first day of christmas! I looked at my boo's and saw how cute they looked. They where particularly cute when asleep. Anyway, i got out of bed quietly after giving each one a kiss. I then went to my closet and dug throught it to find an outfit and got cleaned up. Afterward i saw Yami, yugi, ryou, and kura awake. "goodmorning!" i greeted happily. They looked extatic to see me awake and said, "morning." I saw that kura was actaully smiling! that was the best, being able to make even him smile. Anyway, yami said, "after breakfast let us show you something." "alrighty," i said curious as to whatever it was. I quickly ate a bowl of captain crunch, so i could see the surprise. Yami thought amusedly, 'i can practicly see the curiousity eating her up.'

After that whole wait they led me outside and i looked over to my drive way to see a brand new ferrari! "HOLY RA!" i say so surprised. i then picked the closest one of them and kissed the daylights out of him. It just so happend to be kura. I continued the kissand he licked my bottem lip pleading for entrance. I opened obviously and let him at me. He mapped out my cavern once more and continued till i pulled away fo breath. I then repeated that with the other three.

* * *

Me: i loved that, it was more for me than anybody else but i needed that.

Yami: sure did.

Kura: i'll say.

Yugi: she is awesome at kisses.

Ryou: tastes so sweet too, like pure sugar.

Yami: but more addictave.

Me: plase r and r!


	2. Chapter 2: a fanfiction story

Me:Ok, chapter 2. or also known as the 2nd day of christmas.

Yugi:well, what does it have?

Ryou:yah, what could you want?

Me: good questions, but i wont tell. i will tell you this story is not the best. it is mainly for me and people to know i have made some stories not just read them.

Bakura:duh, you kinda told us that, young one.

Yami:Nah, you think she wouldn't tell us.

Bakura:yes.

Me:so little faith, anyway yugi and ryou say the disclaimer.

Yugi and ryou: our young one does not own yugioh, but she does own the plot. Also if you try anything then you will most likely gain a oneway ticket to the shadow realm. Take care!

* * *

**On the second day of christmas my true loves gave to me... 2 fanfiction stories and a 97` Ferrari. **

The very next day i woke up next to yami and bakura. they had very much taken a liking to sleeping next to me. Anyway, i got a shower and afterward got dressed. I walked to yami and bakura seeing them asleep. again. I went downstairs and got breakfast. Oh, and fyi they live in my house, more specifically, mainly my room. After breakfast, which was a bowl of captain crunch, i went to the computer and saw a tab up. it had 2 fanfiction stories i had never read so i opened up one and it read...

Dear young one,

We made you these stories for you for the second day of christmas. anyway enjoy. (oh and i will just like put one of my other stories for this one and the other i won't tell. you will have to use your imagenation.)

How to save a life

Yugi was walking down the street, depressed Yami was gone. He suddenly looked up from the ground and noticed that he was at the pier, this was where they had broken up from their petty fight. Yes, they were a couple but got into a fight at the pier. They both walked away from there in opposite directions and haven`t seen them since. Yugi walked over to the warehouse near it remembering the times they had been in there. None of the times were good per say, but they were times together. After a few minutes of crying and remembering a story he started to walk to the edge of the docks. He looked at the water and sighed.

* * *

Yami was at the pier, within the warehouse he was remembering the fight and regretting it majorly. He couldn`t live with out yugi and he had to make up. Other wise he couldn`t eat, couldn`t sleep, and couldn`t really think.

******FLASHBACK******

Yugi: Yami lets talk.  
Yami: alright.  
Yugi: Am... I... Well  
Yami: you can tell me. It's ok.  
Yugi: Are you ashamed of going out with me?  
Yami: No. of course not, but i would like it if you would not come with me everywhere.  
Yugi: Well, I would like it if you clean up besides i am just curious as to where you go, seeing as you keep me in the dark all the time.  
Yami: yeah!? well I don`t think you are my babysitter and have to monitor me all the time. You are just an aggravating little kid, and a waste of my time!  
Yugi: Fine... if that's how you feel. I guess we are over.  
Yami: You got that Damn straight for once.  
Yugi: #runs away crying#

******FLASHBACK******

Yami sighed at that memory. He then heard a small sigh and decided to investigate. He quietly exited the warehouse and looked for the one responsible for the sigh. He walks over to the docks and sees Yugi. He then hears the quiet singing and talk to himself.

**_This song is the song to tribute our fight._**

**Step one you say we need to talk. **  
**He walks you say sit down it's just a talk. **  
**He smiles politely back at you. **  
**You stare politely right on through. **  
**Some sort of window to your right. **  
**As he goes left and you stay right. **  
**Between the lines of fear and blame. **  
**And you begin to wonder why you came. **  
**Where did i go wrong, I lost a friend.**  
**Somewhere along in the bitterness. **  
**And I would have stayed up with you all night.**  
**Had I known how to save a life. **  
**Let him know that you know best.**  
**`Cause after all you do know best. **  
**Try to slip past his defense. **  
**without granting innocence. **  
**Lay down a list of what is wrong. **  
**The things you've told him all along. **  
**And pray to god, he hears you. **  
**And pray to god, he hears you. **  
**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend. **  
**Some where along in the bitterness. **  
**And I would have stayed up with you all night. **  
**Had I known how to save a life.**  
**As he begins to raise his voice. **  
**You lower yours and grant him one last choice. **  
**Drive until you lose the road. **  
**Or break with the ones you've followed. **  
**He will do one of two things. **  
**He will admit to everything. **  
**Or he'll say he's just not the same. **  
**And you begin to wonder why you came. **  
**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend. **  
**Some where along in the bitterness. **  
**And I would have stayed up with you all night. **  
**Had I known how to save a life. **  
**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend. **  
**Some where along in the bitterness. **  
**And I would have stayed up with you all night. **  
**Had I known how to save a life. **  
**How to save a life... **  
**How to save a life... **  
**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend. **  
**Some where along in the bitterness. **  
**And I would have stayed up with you all night. **  
**Had I known how to save a life. **  
**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend. **  
**Some where along in the bitterness. **  
**And I would have stayed up with you all night. **  
**Had I known how to save a life. **  
**How to save a life... **  
**How to save a life... _**

By the time Yugi had finished his song he was a crying mess. he dropped to the floor and bawled his heart out. Yami saw and walked behind him. He sat down behind him and held his middle. Yugi froze in the embrace. He then looked up to see Yami. His Yami. He was crying to but he was there. Yugi then embraced him back and said, "Thanks." Yami then looked up and said, "for what?" "For being here when I needed you," was Yugis' response. "You are quite welcome, little one." Yugi then whispered, "Can we make up?" Yami chuckled and said, " Of course!" Yugi then hugged Yami like a life line, never wanting to let go.

Anyway love you!

From:yami, bakura, yugi, and ryou.

After reading i realised why my boos where sleeping they took the time to make me 2 stories! That was only one of two! I then read the other and was in aww. They where just too sweet! Anyway, i then went to my room and opened the door. I saw my boos awake and half-clothed. Yami had on his leather pants and white socks on. yami had his chest completely bare and you could see the mussles. he had the perfect amount. Bakura though had on a light blue shirt and a balck trench coat on. his lower half was bare and you could see is member. I then was in total embaressment. i was also blushing like mad. Yami and bakura noticed me too and was slightly blushing aswell. i then shut the door and went outside. I had never been that embared beore, close but not really. After a few minutes both came out and Yami said,"something you wanted?" I was like uh, what?, but said," i came to thank you for the 2 stories you made me, but... " i left it off. Bakura smirked and then picked me up bridal-style and laughed at my wtf face i was giving him after a small squeek. Yami chuckled at us and we went back inside for the day.

* * *

Me: ok, this one was a little perverted, but i resisted the lemon. that will come later, so if anyone wants to know read it. i will finish this by the time christmas comes, so enjoy my present to me!

Yami:did you really make this story for yourself as a christmas presant.

Bakura: seriously? Young one you can do better than that.

Me:duh, i can do better! and yeah i made this for me. i know nobody is reading my work so, i will! Thus it is for me! i did however make one for others, but nobody knows about it so yeah. i am waiing for someone to notice. the viewers need more time to know i am here for that to work well so yeah.

Yugi: i know somebody will. You are good at this young one.

Ryou: i totally believe that!

Yami: *kisses me*

Bakura: get a room or i am going next after yami.

Me: *breaks off and kisses kura*

Kura: *smirks*


	3. Chapter 3: duel packs

Me: So, this is another chapter of my parady. i can also mis-spell things apperantly.

Bakura: i know that is the truth!

Me: *pout*

Yami: aww! *kiss*

Ryou: that is so cute!

Yugi: our valenntine2000 does not own yugioh. kazuki takahashi does, nor does she own dance revolution, the 12 days of christmas song, captain cruch, and ben 10, but our love does own the parady though!

* * *

On the 3rd day of christmas my true loves gave to me... 3 duel packs, 2 fanfiction stories and a 97' ferrari..

This was the 3rd day of christmas and i knew that something had to be up, so i expected another surprise. I could tell my four lovers would hve a gift that was either small or large. I could also tell, that my yami had come up with the idea. How do i know? you ask, well, my yami can be hopeless romantic at times and this seemes so much like one of those types of ideas he , I woke up and i noticed that everybody was awake. Either that or they slept in a diffrent room from now on. I knew that couldnt be the case yami and bakura like to snuggle me while asleep. I got up and had a shower. After my clean up, i i waled out and got dressed. I had dug through that monstrous (no offense to any duel monsters cards) closet of mine and put on a pair of jeans and a ben 10 t-shirt. I walked over to the stairs and went down them for breakfast. After another bowl of my favorite captain crunch. I walked over to the front door and saw yami's extra pair of leather boots. I put them on and went for a walk. I felt like walking tday.

I walked over to the game shop, subconciously. I then thought, hey why not check up on grandpa.(grandpa is solomon or sugoruko as some say. he is yugi's grandpa.) I mean, nobody else ha in a while and i wanna make sure he is o.k so i went in. I saw that he had a customer and went over to the plushie area. I saw dark magicain's, red eyes, blue eyes and dark magicain girls. I heard the door close and saw grandpa there checking over items. I walked over to him and said, "hey grandpa!" He turned to see me and said, "hello valenntine, how are you?" and then hugged me. I hugged back and said, " i am perfectly fine. besides i should be asking you!" "sure, well i am alrighty here. Have any of the boys done anything?"he asked suspiciously. I chuckled and said, "no not like that, but i got a ferarri, and 2 fanfiction stories from them! i cant believe they did all that for me!" Grandpa smiled and siad, "i can see that, they love you, and to spoil you." "yeah, i guess they do." i said, aknowledgingly. "well, i gotta go!" i said waving goodbye. "goodbye valenntine!" he called back. I exited the shop and then headed to home. I was happy everything was nice today. I walked home and entered the house. I saw that nobody was home still. Now i was worried slightly. I mean, they had never left like this before, but that had happaned today. I started to think at one point that thay where even doing some sort of cheating, but i knew better. I was getting too, worried. I then left again and went to the mall. While there i spotted Joey and said, "hey, joey!" "hey, val!" he said. He hugged my and ruffled my hair. I giggled at that and said, "hey why dont we go to the arcade after shopping!" He just laughed and said, "are ya sure ya can' read minds? cuase i wa` just thinken da same thang!" I walked with him and we talked about what has happened since we got together. It seems we kinds disapeared off the face of the earth for a bit. Anyway, when in the arcade i said, "dare you to beat me at dance revolution!" He smirked and said, "sure i got dis!" after 2 games i won each. Then again i was the master at dancing games. I then played some fighting games and wasn't half bad, but joey beat me alot. After that i had to go so i said, " i will see ya Joey, i gotta go!" He replied, "aww, do ya haveta go?" I replied with a, "yes" and left shaking my head at Joeys childlike antics. I got home and this time went to the kitchen. I got a late lunch and decided to go read some fanfiction.

After a long while it was dinnertime. I made some noodles, brocolli, and hamburgers. I also made some rare steak for kura if he came home and was hungry. I ate dinner alone and went up to my room. Once i opened the door i got the surprise of my life! I saw yami, kura, yugi, and ryou all standing there with a unique pack of duel cards. I said, "uh, what is going on?" Ryou said, " we all got you a specialized pack of duel monsters cards. I was shocked, flattered, and slightly upset. I displayed these easily and Yugi came up to me shaking me. I siad, "huh? oh, right. uh, well i..." Each one handed me the pack and i held them unsure of what to do. I then said, "firstly, uh... thanks, secondly, never leave the house like that again, and thirdly, i have no idea what to do now." Thay each just chuckled at me and gave me a group hug. I then hugged back and kissed each of them.

* * *

Me: ta-da i made my 3rd chapter. i am not proud of it exactly, but i tried to give it a little length.

Yami: true, you did.

Kura: i'll say, this was the longest one yet.

Yugi: yeah, just please don't make me say all that again...

Ryou: yeah, that was a little wrong.

Yami: do you want her to get sued, cause she could if she didnt.

Kura: yeah, we know. Now who wants to kiss?

Me: Me! *kisses*

Kura: *kisses back*


	4. Chapter 4: smexy boyfriends

Me: So, this is the fourth chapter of my parody. i am happy to tell everybody that i will continue during till christmas.

Bakura: wow, really, that is a lot for you. A story a day.

Me: i know that, now let me try to work

Yami: aww! come on a kiss before we show it! Please!?

Me: fine! *kiss*

Ryou: that is so cute! *kiss*

Yugi: valenntine2000 does not own yugioh. kazuki takahashi does, she got the explosions from idea from 4 of a kind by:LightningSorceress. *kiss*

Ryou: Nor does she own the 12 days of christmas song, but our love does own the parody though! Oh, and the link is like this 'This is the link'

Bakura: and mine! *kiss*

* * *

On the 4th day of christmas my true loves gave to me... 4 smexy boyfriends, 3 duel packs, 2 fanfiction stories and a 97' Ferrari..

This was the 4th day of christmas and i woke up to find everybody there. thank ra! I got everything ready and sadly had to go to school. I went to domino high, the same as ryou, yugi and bakura,and yami. I then got to homeroom. Once there i did the work there and waited for the next class, i always finished early unless i didnt want to do something optional. I drew some pictures of me and yami together then bakura, yugi, and ryou. I then got a note from a friend and it read

Hey val,

why are you drawing pictures? shouldnt you be working? or did you finish again, if so can i copy?

-joey

I knew joey would say that. He always tries to copy my work. Yugi then noticed and wrote a not to joey saying,

Joey stop pestering valenntine she has finished so, she can, you should focus so you can pass.

-yugi

I noticed the notes and shook my head at that. I could tell yugi was finished since he wrote the note. He and i are always ahead in the class. Besides, i wanted to get out of here. This was science, i hated it. Bakura likes to do explode things, and marik hangs around to help it,but yami just behaves the 2 seeing as he is the most normal behaving. I then got the next class history, and saw that yami was there. I sat next to him and saw the teacher wasn't there so i gave him a quick peck. He then made me sit in his lap and listen. I rolled my eyes, but knew he wanted to so i let him. Afterward i got my stuff and wrote the dumb notes. I knew it all already, but that damn teacher still made us take them, because everybody else was having problems with it. I then took the opportunity to check my cell when the teacher left and saw i had two messages from my best friend, Ionne.(pronounced i-yahn-e) I had then text her back and told yami. Yami had told yugi, who told ryou, who told bakura. It was kinda a nice system. Anyways next was P.E oh no, P.E they had switched up the P.E and had boys and girls together. There was one guy who definitely liked me too. yech. I had to play basket ball and he was on my team, i went into the restroom to put my hair up and i heard the door open. I noticed it was him. the guy who liked me. I didnt like where this was going so i backed up to the wall as he approached. I was then pinned to the wall and carresed.I then tried to get him off by squirming, but he held his grip. He then forced his lips on mine and greedily kissed them. I then moved my head to the side and he pulled down my shorts. I then felt him move up my shirt and take it off. I then found my voice, of which was gone from my surprise and screamed.

Yami noticed i was gone for a while and said, "hey where is valenntine?" Ryou said, "i saw her enter the ladies room about 5 minutes ago." Yugi then said,"she has been in there for a while, somebody should check on her" Ryou then said, "i will," and walked over to the girls restroom.

I then felt him take the rest of my clothes off and saw him remove his clothing. He then pushed me to the floor and enter me roughly. I screamed for him to stop and heard the boy scoff. The boy above me then thrust in and out hardly and deeply. I kept on crying and whimpering. It hurt like a bitch and i did not enjoy it. I then heard the door open and heard a gasp. I saw through blurry eyes a shocked Ryou. Ryou ran over to me and pushed him off me. Ryou said to bakura through the link, 'Bakura come quick valenntine is in trouble!' Bakura's eyes then widened and he ran toward us. Yami then shouted, "hey, bakura what happened? what is with you!?" Bakura said to ryou through the link, 'hold on ryou!' I then saw the boy come back and try to get ryou away. I saw that ryou had to fight him off otherwise this would lead to another very slutty thing again. Ryou had givin him one puch when bakura came in and said, "alright you son of a bitch what did you do!" He then noticed me and ran to me saying, "Valenntine are you alright!?" I was in pain and was very tired so i just nodded no and passed out soon after. Bakura said, "oh you're gonna get it now! ryou take valenntine to yami, i got some business to handle!" After ryou picked me up and exited the room. Bakura then pounced on the guy and punched his nose, after that he kicked his crotch threw him into a stall and punched him in the stomach for good messures. Afterward he rushed out to see yami, yugi, and ryou all fussing over me.

I then a few hours later i opened my eyes to see yami, bakura, ryou and yugi. I tried to sit up, but found it hurt. I moaned at the feeling and tried to reach up to them. I wanted to let them know i was gonna be o.k yet have that reassurance myself. I then tried to make another sound and failed so, i knew my throat was too raw. Once i felt them hold me and hug me i hugged back and fell into a peaceful sleep. Yami said, "what are we gonna do?" Yugi said, "well, we could have her stay here and we will look after her. She cant go to school till a while" Everybody hummed in response to this and hugged me more.

After that day i was physically recovered and nearly mentally. I then knew i would be fine with yami, bakura ryou, and yugi. I also knew that they where mine and mine alone.

* * *

Me: there it is, my 4th chapter! I had to have some sort of problem, so i made this up.

Yami: Why would you do that to yourself in your own story!?

Kura: i'll say, that was just so... awful.

Yugi: yeah, just please don't do that ever again!

Ryou: yeah, that was a little much.

Me: i know, but i had to have a problem and it could happen!

Kura: yeah, we know, but we wont look forward to it if it does!

Me: how about a make up kiss, then?

Kura: sure! *kiss*

Me:*kisses each one!*


End file.
